9Tailed spy
by Jlargent
Summary: Formally Naruto/Totally spies crossover still the first of it's kind Naruto/Alex Complete. Note Chapter 7 Edited and sequel up in Naruto Section. Title:Spies in Konoha.
1. New world, new problems

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter one: New world, new problems**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go, another idea from the list of evil story ideas._

_Clover: Do you actually have a list?_

_Me: Yes I do. (Hands her the list) I pick the story out at random so I have more freedom._

_Sam: (Looking over Clover's shoulder) What? You have a Sonic/ Kim Possible crossover planned?_

_Alex: That's evil even for you. How can you pull it off?_

_Me: The ultimate plot control device known to man; the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer it is the perfect tool if you want to make a Kim Possible crossover. Also it can suck up plot bunnies like a vacuum._

_Naruto: If he can do that I am truly afraid of what he can write. Jlargent does not own Totally Spies or me._

_Me: Let's rock it and roll it baby!_

Keys:

" Speaking_" _

_Thoughts_

**Fox speaking**

Valley of the end

Naruto Uzamaki was facing down his former friend and teammate Sauske Uchia. The former leaf nin willingly allied himself with the Otokage Orochimaru at the promise of power to avenge the murder of his family at the hands of his older Itachi Uchia. Lady Tsunade the current Hokage assigned Naruto and his friends to bring him back to the village only to be met with heavy resistance in the form of The Sound Five Orochimaru's personal guards while his friends battled the five Naruto stormed ahead only to find that Sauske at the waterfalls awaiting him. The battle between the former friends escalated into near epic proportions with both combatants unleashing their most powerful jutus for Naruto the Rasangan or the spiral sphere and for Sauske the Chirodi or the lightning blade. Sauske changed into the second level of his cursed form the wings that erupted from his back oddly looked like a pair of giant webbed hands almost looked as though they were going to grasp Sauske at any moment. Naruto was being possessed by the nine tailed fox demon; his aura looked like a fox itself ready to launch one final move.

"Naruto. I swear that today you will die for even following me." Sauske shouted at him, Naruto glared at him "And I promised Sakura that I would bring you home no matter what it took even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it!" Both ninjas launched themselves at each other ready to finish the fight that has been building for months. The attacks collided with astonishing force and a brilliant light emitted from the clash of power all that is certain is when the light fades only one will walk away as the victor.

Alternate Earth

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Downtown Tokyo the technological and fashion capital of the world, the stuff of ancient gods and demons, of tradition and ideas is under siege from a threat not even they could hope to prepare for, a madman on a kamikaze mission as they would say. The madman in question was a former scientist by the name of Dr. Toshiro Kimura a brilliant scientist in the field of physics but after the murder of his family and his reputation being tarnished, Toshiro succumbed into madness dedicating every waking moment building a time travel device in the hopes of seeing his family again. But the materials needed were hard to come by so he adopted a persona to strike fear in the hearts of the fools that mocked and ridiculed him Dr. Dementia. The thefts however did not go unnoticed the thefts caught the attention if WHOOP agents. Sam, Clover, and Alex arrived to try and stop him after escaping yet another death trap the good doctor was surrounded by assistants and armed guards "Stop right there Dr." Sam shouted. The doctor tuned to face the source of the voice in surprise "How did you escape? No matter soon I shall complete the device and see my family again and you won't stop me. GET THEM!" Dementia shouted as the guards moved forward doing as they were being paid to do and that is to eventually lose to the girls, unfortunately one guard had gotten overzealous and was promptly thrown into the machinery, which in turned caused it to malfunction "OH NO! The machine is about to self destruct!" the Dr. decided to make a hasty retreat leaving the spied to fend for themselves.

Fortunately the machine was shut down in time but the damage done prevented the machine of ever of being any use inside the crater where half of the machine stood there was a body of a young boy about 15-16 years old wearing a orange jumpsuit on his left leg it was bandaged and held a pouch of some sort and there was a pouch on the back of the boy's pants, around his head was a blue strip of material with a metal plate in the center and a leaf engraved upon it. "Who is he?" Alex asked as they carefully looked after the blonde haired boy until WHOOP arrives "Don't know something tell me he's not from around here.'' Sam said indicating the tools the stranger wore "Well the whisker marks on his face makes look so cute." Clover piped up. Sometime later a WHOOP helicopter arrived and Jerry the head of WHOOP stepped out "Oh dear we'll take him to the WHOOP medical facility while you fill me in." they loaded the stranger on a stretcher and all four of them boarded the helicopter and flew back to WHOOP headquarters.

_To be continued._

_Me: How's that? Please R&R. In the next chapter Naruto's awake and is already causing havoc can Beverly Hills handle a hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja? Find out in the next chapter._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	2. Welcome to Beverly Hills

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beverley Hills**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello and here we go with another chapter of the first ever Totally spies/ Naruto crossover._

_Naruto: Yeah and I have to admit that this story has potential._

_Me: Just wait I'm going to hook you up with one of the female cast members._

_Naruto: What? You can't really do that can you?_

_Me: Yes I can but I'm having trouble as to who to hook you up with. That's why I'm going to post a poll and let the viewers vote on their favorite pairings. Oh and to be specific since Naruto is in the Totally Spies universe it will be a female cast member from that universe._

_Naruto: Jlargent does not own Totally spies or Naruto in any shape or form. I can't wait to see the results of the poll._

_Me: Same here. So let's get this fic underway_

Naruto's POV

**Hey kit wake up. I don't think we're in fire country anymore. **The fox rumbled in my head I groaned as I painfully regained conscience and took stock of my surroundings I was apparently inside a hospital but it was not the familiar hospital rooms in Konoha. The equipment seemed to be more advanced as I was trying to make sense of my location I heard someone coming I quickly assumed my original position of sleeping with one eye partially closed. A man walked in he appears to be in his late fifties his gray hair combed over the balding spot a thin mustache gives the man a look of kindness and an assured leader. He bent down and looked at the medical chart then at me "You know you're not fooling anyone I know you're awake." The man spoke with a slight accent that I could not identify. Realizing that the jig was up I opened my eyes and sat up slightly wincing in pain due to my body lying still for so long. "My name is Jerry and I was wondering if you would please answer a few questions for me." he asked me politely I calmly assessed the situation at hand I was in a hospital possibly in enemy territory this guy could be my interrogator trying to force answers out of me. "Why should I? For all I know you could be working for Orochimaru." I stated Jerry he looked at me with seriousness in his eyes "I'm sorry but we believe that you somehow arrived in our world by accident I'm trying to help you adjust to the fact you're not in your world anymore. I'll leave you to your thoughts; page the nurse if you want to talk to me. Jerry said apologetically he turned to leave "Wait." I said Jerry stopped and turned to me "Is there a chance of me returning home?" I asked hopefully,

Jerry sighed, "Since the machine used was partially destroyed it will take awhile until I can give you an answer. I'm truly sorry but for the time being I'm afraid that you cannot return home." with those words Jerry turned and left.

I sat there for what seemed like hours numb with shock at the revelation at the fact that I may never be able to return home. Not coming back to see familiar faces and places that I've known all my life, my dream of becoming Hokage no more, bringing back Sauske impossible **Is it worth it? To fight for all that only to be denied that anyway? Personally whoever brought us here did us a favor. **The fox said within my head. For the first time since I can't remember I cried, I failed myself and my friends the odds were stacked too high against me and I lost. **Listen up kit; it's not all that bad here we can have a fresh start. Think about it nobody giving us hateful glares or calling you names we are free from that and free from the responsibilities of being a ninja. **The fox tried to console me _No; I promised myself that I would become Hokage and I'll be dammed if I give up now. And I will bring back Sauske no matter what. And I will return home. If you're not going to help then shut the hell up! _I shouted at the fox **Hey don't yell at me. All I'm doing is giving you options while we're stuck here. While I'm not too thrilled about returning home for the time being I like the fact that we are somewhere new where we are not judged at all a fresh start is what we need. **The fox replied. I apologized realizing that he has a valid point, I sat there for what seemed like hours until finally I made a decision I paged the nurse a few minuets a nurse took me to Jerry's office after I dressed in a pair of brown pants and a blue shirt and my familiar blue sandals, apparently my original clothing was damaged beyond repair thus they had to be thrown away sitting in Jerry's office I was a little intimidated by the office itself. Jerry looked at the monitors for moments until he turned to me "Naruto as you know I have several spies under my command now seeing as this is a special circumstance erasing your memories would not work seeing as you are from an alternate earth so that leaves with you with only two options, option one you become a WHOOP operative a reserve of course in case there's a incident beyond my control. Or there's option two stay in a holding cell here until we can return you home." the choice was clear "I choose option one being a spy is no different than being a ninja so I'll still do what I was taught to do." Jerry smiled and pressed a button "Good seeing as you have no home here you are going to stay with three of my top agents and attend school with them." I mentally blanched at the thought of going back to school the door opened and three girls stepped in the first has long red hair and green eyes the other two has their hair short one has blonde hair and blue eyes similar to mine the third girl has short black hair and brown eyes and her skin color is a light brown "Naruto these are my best agents Sam, Clover and Alex, girls this is Naruto Uzamaki and he is to stay with you until we can determine if we can send him home." the girls took me to their home and I was given the guest room having being tired I promptly collapsed on the bed and let sleep overtake me.

_To be continued._

_Me: So what do you think? Please read and review and when I get a final result on the poll a pairing will be chosen. So vote often._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. Nightmares and dreams

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and dreams**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Well according to the results the winner is Alex._

_Alex: Me? Wow I thank you all. Typical disclaimers apply._

_Me: Sorry to cut it short but I don't have any witty or funny dialogue this time. Beware the plot bunnies!_

Naruto's POV__

The dream begins the same I've finally returned home after so long but my beautiful home is not the same. As I approached the village there's a red hue in the sky. As I walked down the streets most of the buildings are nothing more than rubble and ruin, familiar places are nothing more than burnt out shells. I keep walking until at last I reach the Hokage tower I climb the steps to the office and opened the door, sitting in the chair is Orochimaru he looks out at the village a sadistic smile graced his lips "You're back? What took you so long? I hope you like what I've done to the place in your absence." He then laughed manically as suddenly I was in the center of the village, there was bodies piled there, every man, woman, and child and on the top of that pile Sauske stood there holding a torch "You failed Naruto because you weren't here they all died but you're in time to see their bodies burn." With those words he dropped the torch as the bodies of my friends began to burn I dropped to my knees and cried because he's right I failed to stop them. The faces of my friends burning, their silent screams echoing in my head, I looked up and Sauske held a sword in his head "Too bad. I really thought you cared about them. Apparently you're even more cold-blooded than I am." And as always the dream ends the same with Sauske stabbing me with the sword, my lifeless body added onto the growing pile of dead bodies.

I awake in a cold sweat, for a moment I forget where I am until I remember. It has been two weeks since my arrival here and the girls made me feel like a member of the family even though they aren't related to each other they act like sisters, they remind me of Sakura and Ino. I glanced at the clock it read 3:30 a.m. I removed the sheets and went downstairs and out onto the deck and sat down in a chair and let the cool ocean breeze clear my head of the cobwebs. As I sat there I wondered if I got here could there be a chance that Sauske made it here as well "Naruto? What are you doing out here?" I turned my head and Alex was standing there with a look of concern on her face "Nothing much. I couldn't sleep well so I came out here to think." I told her as she sat down next to me "I remember whenever I couldn't sleep when I was a kid my mom sang me a lullaby and I fell asleep." I smirked as Alex was trying to comfort me "You're lucky you have family I grew up lonely." I said my eyes looking out at the ocean "Growing up everyone hated me and most times beat me to an inch of my life, this was before I entered the ninja academy, and even then all of my teachers treated me with suspicion. But Iruka sensei treated me with respect and I'm glad for that. If there was no one that cared about me I would not be dead in the street like a piece of gutter trash." Alex had a look of shock on her face as I described life back home "Why would they do that to you? You're a kind and thoughtful person no one deserves that kind of hate." I looked down at the seal covered by the white shirt I'm wearing, uncomfortable about telling her about the fox "I have no idea, but over time I started getting more and more respect and I was starting to get friends. I guess looking back on that I'm blessed for having so many good friends." Alex smiled "There you go. Trying to make a bad situation better that's what I like about you. You have an indomitable will that is determined to reach your dreams."

I stood up "Thanks for the talk I feel a little better good night Alex. You remind me of Hinata a kind yet powerful fighter, I'm glad to know someone like you." I walked inside and went back to my room intending to finish a bowl of left over ramen and a cold soda before going back to bed.

_To be continued._

_Me: Please_ _keep reviewing and stay tuned for more chapters._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. First days

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter 4:First days**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello folks here's another chapter 9-Tailed Spy. And here with me today is Mandy._

_Mandy: Pft I don't even know why I'm here._

_Me: You're here to do the disclaimers nothing more and nothing less._

_Mandy: Am I in the story? And are you paying me to do this?_

_Me: No on both counts._

_Mandy: Then I'm leaving. (Walks out the door and slams it shut behind her.)_

_Me: Sigh You can't find any decent help these days. I do not own Naruto or Totally Spies. As you can tell I'm flat broke but no money is being made off this. On with the story._

Alex's POV

Today's the first day of school after three weeks of being here Naruto was getting used to the advanced technology even though there were some unforgettable moments Naruto thought a CD could be used as a ninja weapon in his hands it would be. The night before we all went to the movies and watched Iron Man, Naruto having never seen such a movie was amazed. He acts like a little kid sometimes but other times it seems like he has a burden only he can carry. _He's a living contradiction onto itself. _I thought as I prepared for first period world government Naruto is in all of our classes so we can make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble "Good morning class and welcome to world government. In this class you will learn how decisions of government officials of the past can affect the current world affairs. Such as economics to military power. We have a transfer student from Japan will you please stand up and introduce yourself." Mr. Stickney said to the class as the bell rang "Ummm My name is Naruto Uzamaki it is very nice to meet all of you." Naruto said while giving a polite bow and returning to his desk next to mine. As thelesson began I saw an interest in Naruto's eyes as he was absorbing the new found knowledge apparently they never had lessons like this where he came from, I tried to prod Naruto to tell me more about his home dimension but he clams up about it telling me that his story is rather too painful to tell others let alone me.

It was around lunchtime that Naruto made his first rival at the school he is currently the school's best wrestler James Franklin, at six foot seven inches he towers over Naruto. He was trash-talking Naruto calling him a shrimp and other derogatory names but Naruto smiled and looked James in the eyes "Please you really have to come up with better material than that. I mean I've heard them all and quite frankly your material absolutely sucks." With those words Naruto walked away from a stuttering James. After a few seconds James recovered "All right punk let's settle this after school on the soccer field at 4:30." Naruto and gave a fox-like grin "Okay I accept. I need to vent some pent up aggression anyway. You said 4:30 right? Then I'm there."

4:30 rolled around and me and the girls went to the soccer field to try to stop Naruto from fighting James but when we arrived James was on the ground with a dazed look on his face and a nosebleed Naruto stood over him with a rather large grin on his face "What did you do Naruto?" Alex asked with a shocked expression on her face Naruto turned to us "Well apparently this guy couldn't handle something exciting." Naruto said cryptically. Sam looked at Naruto with suspicion "Spill it Naruto what did you hit him with?" Naruto smiled "Well I didn't want to hurt the guy so I used one of my most infamous jutsus. My own invention actually it can bring a guy to his knees literally." with those words he placed his hands in an odd sign "Sexy Jutsu!" for a moment Naruto was covered with a cloud of smoke when it dissipated there stood a girl our age with twin pig tails and the smoke was covering her private parts. All three of us just stood there in absolute shock as the smoke came up again and Naruto stood there again with a goofy grin on his face "Well what do you think? I also have another variation of this jutsu. In fact that move is considered a s-rank forbidden technique with good reason." all three of us grabbed a baseball bat and then proceeded to chase Naruto all over the field for that vulgar display.

It was later that evening that Naruto bought us a pizza as a peace offering, which we accepted. As we ate we laughed at our reaction to the jutsu and at James's reaction to it "You said you invented it why?" Sam inquired Naruto "Well we had a lecture on how female ninjas can use seduction as a weapon I thought ' Well if that's true then it shouldn't be a problem to use that as a technique.' Mainly I use it as an anti-pervert weapon it can repel perverts. I've also used it as a pranking tool, I remember when I first used it on this sensei who was being a jerk so I used it and combined it with my Kage Bushin Jutsu to create multiple versions of the Sexy Jutsu I call it the Harem Jutsu. Naruto laughed as a mental picture of several naked female Naruto's popped into my head and immediately I blushed like crazy and judging on the looks on Sam and Clover they were thinking the same thing. All throughout the night we laughed and watched movies until we went to bed.

I went to Naruto's room and knocked on the door before I went in and Naruto was standing there looking at the mirror a strange tattoo was covering his stomach Naruto blushed realizing he was just standing there without a shirt on. He quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on "Alex what's up?" he asked as I sat down on his bed "Naruto I really want to know more about your world. But every time I ask you hesitate and stall I want to know why. And don't tell me your story is too painful for me to handle I really want to know the truth. I deserve that much at least." I sobbed as Naruto looked into my eyes "I'm sorry but I'm afraid if I do tell you, you might hate me or even worse, and there are some things that are worse than being hated by everyone you care about, and honestly I do care about you very much. I just don't really want to risk it. You have to understand." Naruto looked at me pleading in his eyes and for a moment there was a flash of redness in his eyes it could be just my imagination running away from me. I sighed "Okay Naruto I'm sorry. I really shouldn't pressure you into talking. When you're ready to talk to me I'll be here." I said as I left the room when I shut the door I went to my room and laid down on my bed and started to cry.

_To be continued._

_Me: That's it please keep reviewing I need the feedback. _

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	5. Confessions of a FoxNin

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter 5: Confessions of a fox-nin**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with another chapter of 9-Tailed Spy. With me today is Jerry._

_Jerry: I am glad to be here Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally spies. _

_Me: Thank you for doing the disclaimers and now, on with the show._

Naruto's POV

It has now been well over a month and I've gone on a few missions with the girls and oddly enough I feel a special connection with Alex like I've never felt before. And whenever we're on a mission together we work extremely well together it could be possible that I've fallen in love with this girl from another world, and yet I can't bring myself to tell her that because I can't be with her it's like I'm Romeo and she's my Juliet **You've been reading too much Shakespeare again kit, but yeah I understand the problem. **The fox spoke inside my head, since arriving the fox hasn't spoke to me much only saying something helpful during a mission. _What do you want fur ball? _I asked the fox **Life's only a tragedy only if you let it. You like this girl a lot don't you? The answer is simple, tell her the truth she deserves that much right? **The fox answered _But what if she hates me? I can't tell her._ I reasoned **And what if she doesn't? You have to tell her one way or another she's bound to find out. **The fox argued _Fine I'll think about it just don't pressure me okay? _I answered the fox it was the end of the school day and I was heading off to my part-time job since I arrived I felt as though I should pay the girls back for taking me in so I've been working at a nearby comic book store, I have to admit that working there is kinda cool there's reading material that makes me want to publish my own comic when I return home.

I walked in to the store just in time my boss Ashley carrying a large box of new titles Ashley is a college student and in her spare time she runs the store "Hey kid you're in time to help me with the new shipment that came in." as I helped her unload the new comics I couldn't help but wonder if Ashley could help me with my problem "Hey Ashley I need a piece of advice you see I want to tell a girl that I like how I feel about her. But I'm afraid of how she's going to react. What should I do?" Ashley looked at me for a few moments "Well all I can say is stop stalling and tell her. The longer you wait the harder it will be later. I went through the same thing when I told my girlfriend how I felt about her." for a moment I let the information sink in "Wait did you said you have a girlfriend?" I asked wondering if I actually heard her correctly. "Yeah I said I had a girlfriend. You see society may not like people that are gay but I was raised to be open-minded and my best friend growing up was there with me when I opened this store two years ago before she died. The one thing I regret is that I didn't tell her sooner." Ashley looked at the floor with a tear in her eyes "I confessed after she had terminal cancer I told her as she was dying how I felt about her and do you know what she said to me? She said 'What took you so long? I was afraid of telling you. I didn't want to worry you.' and with those words she died in my arms." Ashley sat there for a long time in silence as the memory of that day was resurfaced "That's why you should tell her. You never know when you'll have the chance to do it." she finished with tears in her eyes "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She sniffed and wiped her eyes dry "Its okay, confession is good for the soul. I haven't told anyone since that day." she stood up with a sad look on her face "Just don't make the same mistake I did and we'll call it even. Come on tonight's game night and we're down one player."

After about five hours of role-playing I arrived home late on the table was a note:

_Dear Naruto_

_We're out on a mission. Won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. There's some left over pasta in the fridge in case you're hungry. -Alex_

I smiled and helped myself to dinner afterwards I showered and climbed into bed. The next morning I sat there wondering how I should tell her. I didn't realize how much time has passed until I heard the girls coming in **Better get this over with kit. **The fox said as I gathered up enough courage to tell her the truth about me and about the fox. I approached alex with nervousness coursing through me, man am I pathetic I mean I faced down Gaara and fought Sasuke and here I am trying to work up enough courage to tell this girl I love about me. "Alex I need to talk to you in private please." I managed to tell her; great the easy part's over now comes the hard part Alex looked at me with concern but follows me to my room "I'll tell you everything about me but you must swear that what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room." Alex nodded "I promise I will not tell the others what you're about to tell me." I sighed "In my world fourteen years ago a nine-tailed fox demon attacked the village, the Fourth Hokage fought it but it was not enough so he sacrificed his life to seal the demon in a newborn baby that baby was me. I am the container for the nine-tailed fox demon. You know how I said that growing up the villagers hated me that's why, they see me as the fox demon. The daily beating weren't bad enough if you didn't know why they hate you so much. When I entered the academy one of my sensei's Mizuki tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll from the Hokage Tower, it was that night that I learned the truth about why the villagers hated me so much. Apparently the Third Hokage who took over his position when the Fourth died issued a law not to tell me that I am the container the only ones who knew were the adults and survivors of the attack. My dream is to be the next Hokage because I want to make my village a place where such tragedies won't occur ever again. The reason why I didn't want to tell you is that I'm afraid of hurting you if I did tell you and I care about you too much not to want to hurt you on purpose. There is one last thing I want to tell you I really care about you and I think I am in love with you." I did it I told her the truth and all that's left is the reaction Alex sat there for moments and she wrapped her arm around me in a hug, her crying into my shoulder confuses me until alex looked into my eyes brimming with tears "Naruto I'm so sorry your life has been so hard on you." I patted her head "Well it's not all that bad I can talk to the fox and he gives me increased stamina, healing, strength, and I can transform into a demon-like state. In fact it was the fox who goaded me into telling you I think it wanted to do it's best to make up for all the trouble it caused." I laughed as Alex giggled at the thought.

I feel as though a large burden has been lifted from my shoulders as Alex sleeps in my bed I watch her for a few moments and I disappear into my sanctuary as of late, outside on the deck overlooking the ocean. I look out at the stars and wonder how everyone at home is doing. A tear escape my eyes as a pang of homesickness washed over me. _Please wait for me I'll be home soon. _I thought as the waves crashed in the distance.

_To be continued._

_Me: Now that's some deep writing right there. Please keep the reviews coming._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. Letter to Home

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter 6: Letter to home. **

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with another chapter. _

_Sam: How is it going Jlargent?_

_Me: Fine actually. Alex if you would please._

_Alex: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies_

_Me: Thank you Alex. And please keep the reviews coming._

Tsunade's POV

I sit in my office fighting the never-ending mountain of paperwork. Sometimes I wonder how I let the brat convince me to take the position of Hokage, as I sit there with a large bottle of sake there's a knock on the door "Come in." I announced quickly hiding the bottle in a hidden compartment of my desk the person at the door is Jiraiya my oldest friend and Naruto's sensei. Ever since Naruto vanished at the Valley of the End he has been using his network of spies and his summons to find him "Any luck?" I asked pulling out the bottle and pour him a glass; he smiled and produced a piece of paper "Yeah I finally found the brat. And according to this he safe and sound." I unfolded the paper and apparently it's a letter:

_Dear Baa-Chan_

_It's me Naruto I am writing to tell you that I'm still alive so don't declare me a missing-nin; apparently the battle against Sasuke somehow_ _opened a portal into another dimension. The technology here's more advanced than I thought possible I wound up staying with three spies and they are genuinely nice to me. I should back up a moment when I arrived a man named Jerry found me he is the head of W.H.O.O.P. a spy organization he told me that there might be a slim chance of me returning home if there's a chance I'm taking it. _

_I've also been working at what's called a comic book store its called Shoujo-ai café. And I rally like working there, my boss Ashley is very kind to me and she knows what it feels like to not tell someone you love how you feel. For that I'm really thankful for her help and kindness._

_On a more personal note I made some great friends Sam, her intelligence amazes me she could rival that of Shikamaru. Clover, she acts so much like Ino it's scary. And Alex she seems to be like Hinata shy and a little insecure but when it comes to her friends she will defend them. That's one of the reasons I like her very much, you see I decided to tell her about the fox inside of me and she was very accepting about it, she cried in my arms and told me that she understands. _

_We've been dating since then and so far it looks good but I do have one problem; if or when I leave I will have to say goodbye to my angel and I don't think I can do that, but I also want to come home and find Sasuke and become Hokage I don't really know what to do. If you could please send me a letter and give me advice on what I should do I would be eternally thankful. _

_No matter what I will return home I promise you that._

_Naruto Uzamaki_

I finished reading the letter and was amazed how much Naruto was growing up, he has a girlfriend and he doesn't want to lose her I understand how it feels to lose someone you love. A pang of regret hit as I remember my younger brother and the love of my life dead before their time "What do you think?" I ask Jiraiya, he looked at the letter and reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo it was him and three girls I immediately knew who Alex was judging by how Naruto was holding her hands he cares deeply for her, I write my own letter and Jiraiya sent it via frog mail. I sighed and poured me another shot of sake "The kid has found happiness, who are we to take that away from him? Personally as a teacher I'm happy for him but as a friend I'm a little concerned about him. What if having a girlfriend distracts him from a mission? But I know that brat can make the right decision in the end." Jiraiya stated as he sipped the glass, sighed and looked out the office window the Hokage monument looming over the village work as recently begun on carving my face on that mountain it won't be complete for another two years. I look at Jiraiya when I make a decision "Jiraiya I must ask you a favor; I want you to take Naruto on a training trip and do not come back for two years. The reason I want you to do this is not only you can train him but it will keep the Akatsuki from finding him until we deal with them." Jiraiya nodded "I agree I was about to suggest the same thing to you." Jiraiya stood up "Well let me know when he get back here and I'll take him." and then he proceeded to leave the office that act doesn't fool me deep down he's concerned for Naruto and I can't blame him. I look out at the village drinking my sake _Please come home soon, and come home safely. _I thought as I dealt with the eternal enemy of my position and I wondered how the Fourth managed to complete the paperwork.

_To be continued._

_Me: What do you think pleas R&R so I can make any improvement that's needed._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	7. Prom Drama

9-Tailed Spy

Chapter 7: Prom Drama.

Written by Jlargent

Me: Thank you for all the reviews and to Ember Goldenscale I will NOT create a new form of plot bunny the current form is bad enough. If you want to have that variation use it in your fanfics.

Sam: Amen to that. Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies.

Me: On with the fic. Warning for slight Yuri content.

Naruto's POV

It is two days until one of the biggest social events in the school year; Senior Prom the time of year when the students are pressured from tests and a prom is needed to release some tension. Currently the race for the title for prom king and queen is getting close, tied for first and second place is Alex and I and the other couple is Mandy and James and oddly enough there's a third couple in the race Sam and Clover. I look at the nominations and I really wasn't surprised at how close the race is, since I enrolled I made a lot of friends and Mandy and James has a good amount of influence. Yesterday I received a letter from Tsunade, she wished me luck with my friend and anytime that I need help she'll be there to support me.

"Class just because prom is tomorrow night does not mean you can slack off on your assignments. We will have a trigonometry test on Monday so study and survive the test." Mrs. Edwards announced as I left last period, I went to my locker trying to remember where I put my trig notes and gathered my art supplies when James sauntered up to me with his posse "What do we have here? A potential loser for being prom king." James bragged as his goons laughed I sighed and shut the door to my locker "Funny I thought you wouldn't care about being king seeing as you're the crown king of idiots. Then again it would explain why you're dating Mandy the school's biggest fool. I bet when she becomes prom queen she'll dump you faster than yesterday's lunch. And if you lose she'll still dump you so either way you're screwed." I countered as I turned to leave "And one last thing, you really need to work on your intimidation skills, yours suck." I said as I left a stunned James behind I arrived to my art class only to see Donna and Clover staring at each other and definitely not in a lovey-dovey way either. You see both Donna and Clover have feelings towards Sam and it was a matter of time until they confronted each other about it, now normally I would avoid interfering in a potential but Donna and Clover are my friends and I don't want them to kill each other "Whoa there ladies. I don't think a fight right before prom is what we need." I said as I stepped in between the two both of the glared at each other and turned and left I sighed as disaster was avoided I made a mental note to talk to both of them later to see if I can resolve this issue.

As I worked on my art project, I'm suppose to paint a portrait of my family I realized how everyone at home has changed my life in one way or another so I painted all of my friends and those I considered family as I paint Sauske's part in the painting a twinge of homesickness hits as I look at each face in the painting Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Lee, and others a memory connects me to them how I made a promise to Sakura to bring Sauske back to the village. How I earned Kiba's respect when I fought him in the exams and how Shino and Lee fought to help me reach Sauske I work until at last I force myself to stop. I looked at the painting; everyone I know or knew was standing right behind me smiling down. I looked at the picture and realized that I'm missing a few people; I carefully painted the s into the portrait. I smiled as I look at the completed work I have to admit this looks good. When you become Hokage you can hang that in your office. The fox said as I took it home.

Later that afternoon I asked Donna and Clover to meet me at Shoujo-ai Café to discuss the problem the two of them are having against each other "Look s we both know why we're here so let's talk. You two are in love with the same and we need to find a way to settle this without fighting. Donna can you tell me when you fell in love with Sam?" I asked her, Donna took a deep breath "It was a few weeks ago when I was struggling in history and Sam offered to be my tutor. Over the next two weeks she stopped by my apartment and helped me I started to feel an attraction towards, then one night I realized that I could be falling for her. You see growing up I was an orphan I never knew my parents I was shuffled from one home to another and each time I was sent away because I was a 'problem child' as they put it I grew to be bitter and hateful and I eventually became rebellious towards authority because I didn't want to get hurt like that. But when I'm with her all that seems to melt away I want to be with her with all my heart." Donna was all but crying, Clover looked at her with sympathy "Look Donna I understand how you feel but me and Sam have been friends since we were in pre-k and I'm sorry but I don't think we'll agree upon how to settle this." Clover said as she started to leave I stood up "Clover we're not done here I would like to talk to you in private." I said as I led her to the back room "What's your problem Clover? I mean you two could share her until either one of you find another friend." I reasoned Clover looked at me "Look Naruto I know about the fox. Sam and I overheard you and Alex when you confessed to her how you feel. Later that night we sat in my room and we talked about how we felt about you and we felt that you would be perfect for each other and then Sam kissed me. I was stunned at first but then I kissed back, as we pulled away I knew in my heart that I love her." I stood there wondering what to say until it hit me "Clover do you think that maybe Donna deserves to be loved as well? She's been hurt; if she were born in my world she'd be working for a ninja as a loyal servant. I knew a ninja that was like me at one point his name was Haku and he made me realize how much my precious people mean to me even though he sacrificed himself to save his master he never hesitated to commit that act. Such sacrifice should be remembered and honored. If Haku have found somebody that loved him as much as you do about Sam maybe things would've been different. What I'm trying to say is, Donna deserves to be loved too." I finished as I left Clover something to think about.

It's the night of the prom and as you'd expect I arrived wearing clothing that was a little uncomfortable I was wearing a dark blue suit and a blue rose in my hand as I stood there waiting for Alex. I noticed Sam, Clover, and Donna together, donna wearing a crimson strapless dress Clover wearing a short red dress chatting with Sam who was wearing a emerald green dress with sequins all three of them holding hands I smiled as I knew what I said to Clover made her change her mind "Please what a bunch of freaks." I heard a snide voice rang out, alarms rang out in my head, as I knew that voice "Can it Mandy, personally I think they deserve to be together." I said Mandy looked at offended "You actually support those freaks of nature? They are nothing more than freaks of nature they are nothing but trash to me." suddenly the room went quiet as everyone stared as Mandy said those words out loud I stared her down my charka flared enough to induce a low-level killing intent. Mandy shrank away as I spoke with a slight demonic treble "You bitch! How dare you insult my friends like that? Just because they love each other you really need to think about what you've said because if you don't apologize to everyone here I swear to all that is holy that I will make your life miserable." to my amazement mandy actually stood up to me "I will never say I'm sorry I think they are freaks." I chuckled as she stood there in confusion "What's so funny?" she asked "Mandy come with me you are hereby expelled from the school." Mr. Macom the school principal said as she led Mandy out of the gym with her protesting all the way Mrs. Edwards went to the mike "Due to Mandy's inexcusable comments towards our students she and James are officially out of the race. James being expelled due to bringing alcohol to the dance there are now two couples in the race we will announce the winners later tonight so enjoy the dance." I sighed as Alex came towards me she's wearing a gold strapless dress that reaches down to her ankles and wearing a corsage of foxgloves I personally picked it out myself as we danced the scent of the flowers enveloped me I forget what Mandy said we danced until Mrs. Edwards caught our attention "Ladies and gentlemen the winning couple is Alex and Naruto com on up and accept the title." Alex and I blushed as we made our way to the stage. As they placed the crown on my head I feel a sense of accomplishment as Alex and I bowed to the applauding students.

All of us arrived back to the villa around 2 a.m. we were still giddy from the good time we've had "I've got to hand it to you Naruto you know how to put someone in their place." Donna said as I pulled out a box of leftover pizza from the fridge "Well you're my friend. I can't stand people like her someone has to say something." I said as I passed out the pizza. We ate until we turned into bed Sam, Clover and Donna all heading into Sam's room, as for me and Alex we headed into my room and we fell asleep.

To be continued.

Me: Here we go please R&R I really appreciate the feedback from all of you. I know I said that Mandy would not be in this story but I changed my mind and I needed someone to try and cause trouble for everyone.

As always Hoody Hoo!


	8. Making Sacrifices

**9-Tailed-Spy**

**Chapter 8: Making Sacrifices**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Welcome to another chapter of 9-Tailed Spy._

_Clover: Hey I'm wondering when Naruto is going back home._

_Me: Soon actually. I haven't really decided whether or not to make a sequel to this story yet. I guess it depends on my mood and the number of reviewers._

_Clover: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies._

_Me: This chapter is a little unusual even by my standards. I guess when you have a demonic mind like mine, you really think of ways to think outside of the box. This is my way of making up for chapter seven I admit I screwed up on it and it's not my best work. So here's hoping I did better on this chapter. _

Naruto's POV

It all happened so fast. One moment Alex stood there about to stop Sebastian's latest machine, the next moment he stabs Alex in the back with his metal claws. As Sebastian stood over Alex's prone body raising his claw to finish the job I raised my injured right arm and pointed my index finger at him and focused all of my anger and hate to the man in one singular point "Hey Sebastian you're forgetting something." distracted he turned to me "Charka Gun!" and I fired a ball of charka at him at high speeds hitting him and sending him flying into a wall. I rushed over to Alex "Don't worry Alex you'll be okay." I said as the blood was flowing from her wound I quickly looked at her injuries Sebastian's claw punctured her left lung and her heart I could tell she didn't have long to live "N-Naruto I'm glad we had this time together. I-I love you very much." Alex stuttered as she went to sleep, I held her as the tears started flowing from my cheeks "No Alex don't out like this. You're stronger than that please don't die." I said as I begged her to live.

**Kit I can save her. But it will cost us. **The fox said as I held her in my arms _I don't care fox just save her! _I shouted at the fox **Okay place your hands over the heart and let me take over from there. **The fox instructed, I laid her down on her back and placed my hands over her heart and allowed the fox to take over. I feel an incredible rush of power as the fox pumped its charka into Alex, as she shook uncontrollably a sense of worry welled up into me, the fox continued to pour its charka into Alex until at last she stopped shaking **You can stop now kit I'm done. **The fox said as I moved my hands away from Alex and picked her up Sam and Clover looked at me with worry "Don't worry she'll be fine but let's go home to be sure." I said as a WHOOP helicopter descended and the agents picked up Sebastian.

_Okay fox what did you do to save Alex? _I asked the fox as we were flying back to headquarters **Simply put I made her like you a **_**jinchuriki **_**I gave her one tail of our power. As a result she is slightly stronger and faster than a normal human her age. She also has rapid healing like us but not as quick. I sacrificed one of my tails to make her into a **_**jinchuriki **_**as a result we are not as strong as before we are going to be slightly vulnerable until I can re-grow my tail. Now I must rest, saving her has made me tired, I want you to teach her how to use her newfound power when she's better.** The fox explained as I stared at Alex's sleeping form wondering how in the world I'm going to break the news to her.

Alex's POV

I wake up in a hospital bed, my mind a bit fuzzy as I tried to recall what happened. I turned my head to see Naruto asleep in a chair next to my bed "Naruto." I said he stirred and looked at me with bloodshot eyes it is obvious he was staying up all night worried about me "You're finally awake. You were out for awhile, how do you feel?" he asked I looked myself over and I felt good, no better than good I feel better than I ever felt " I feel incredible. In fact I feel like I can take on a army all by myself." I said as a look of concern crossed Naruto's eyes "Naruto what happened? One moment I was about to die and I wake up feeling invincible what happened?" he sighed and looked me deep in the eyes "The fox happened. It offered to save you at a price. It sacrificed on of its tails to save you as payment, you are now stronger and faster than before and you can also heal faster. There could be some other side effects that we don't know yet so I'm going to train you on how to use your newfound abilities when we get out of here. And the best way to teach you how is through ninja training." he finished as I absorbed the newfound information "Then let's get started Naruto-sensei." I said Naruto seemed to smile at the fact I agreed to be trained by him. One thing's certain it won't be easy.

Thus began a three week training regime that resulted in the discovery of a new ability; I learned I can communicate with the fox that's in Naruto. It turns out to be quite the conversationalist when it came to my training or when it came to Naruto growing up in his home village. At the end of the three weeks Naruto presented me with a ninja headband similar to his but it was yellow in color "You have proven yourself to be a true shinobi, this headband represents the training and dedication you went through to earn this. Congratulations you graduate from my training. But just because you earned a headband doesn't mean you're off the hook just yet, as a ninja in training you are expected to do missions for your village and you are to carry them out to the best of your abilities. My sensei Kakashi once said 'In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that.' remember these words as they are key to surviving a mission when your friends lives are on the line." he finished as I tied the headband around my head and look into a mirror and I have to admit it looks great on me "Thank you Naruto for teaching me ninjutsu and I know I have a long way to go before I can be a great ninja like you." I said as we headed home from the mountains where I was staying for the duration of my training "I admit it wasn't easy at first but you gotten the hang of manipulating your charka and all that's left is to build up your reserves so you can do more complex jutsus and be able to last longer in a battle." Naruto pointed out as we headed to my car.

We arrived back at the villa seven hours later. Tired Naruto plopped down onto the couch and picked up the remote and began channel surfing I put our things away and joined him I soon found myself falling asleep I leaned against Naruto's shoulder the smell of foxgloves whiffing across my nose as the memory of prom night still in my head I was slowly being lulled asleep "Goodnight Naruto." I said Naruto smiled at me "Goodnight my beautiful kitsune hime." I smiled at Naruto's pet name for me as I drift off to sleep.

_To be continued._

_Me: There you have and before you complain about the Yu Yu Hakusho reference let me explain; it's all part of the story. You see charka is similar to reiki, while charka deals with the mental and physical energy within the body reiki deals with spiritual energy. But the fact of the matter is this energy is energy no matter what form it manifests itself as. As such Naruto can use reiki due to the fox demon in him and he'll have a few more attacks from that series but I'll reveal them in due time. So keep reviewing and I'll keep cranking out chapter after chapter of this story._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	9. The most difficult decision

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter 9: The most difficult choice**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This is it folks the countdown to the end of this story is underway._

_Brittany: Really?_

_Me: Yep and I am going to have some serious fun all along the way._

_Brittany: Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies._

_Me: Let's get this show started._

Naruto's POV

I've been here for five months now and Alex's charka control is improving significantly in a short amount of time. Looking at her training reminds me of myself when I first started becoming a ninja, I'm always amazed on how much I've changed in that short amount of time. Currently Alex is increasing her charka intake by sparring against me I'm taking it easy on her since she only has one tail of power I reared my right fist back and put power into it "Charka Shotgun!" I shouted as I fired several small charka balls at Alex, she quickly braced herself as the volley hit and a cloud of smoke appeared around Alex and a wooden dummy stood in her place "Nice substitution Alex." I said as she launched a shuriken barrage at me I held my right hand as though I was holding a weapon "Charka Sword!" I said as a blade of pure charka emitted from my hand and I deflected most of the shuriken, I aimed my charka gun at Alex and fired to which she easily dodged "You missed." she said as she moved in for the kill "Did I?" I asked as she looked at me in confusion as the charka gun blast hit her in the back, I pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat "I win." I said as I pulled Alex up off the floor "How did you do that?" she asked I smiled "Simple since it's my charka I can move it's direction at will." I explained as we headed to the showers.

It was two hours later and we were hanging out at the mall waiting for Clover and Sam to arrive "Those attacks, where did you learn them form? I mean those attacks required no hand signs at all." Alex asked me as she sipped her diet coke I shrugged my shoulders "Well to be honest, I copied them off the Yu Yu Hakusho anime. Right now I'm in the middle of the dark tournament story arc. I figured if I can apply those attacks to my inventory of tricks it would be useful in the long run. There are some jutsus that don't require hand signs at all; the Rasangan for example creates a sphere of charka that is contained in the palm of your hand." I explained as Sam and Clover walked up to our table and sat down. As we talked and gossiped I remember the first day I met these girls, at first I was hesitant about living with them, but as time went on we grew accustom our little quirks, like my obsession with ramen, but I'm slowly getting rid of the habit. I still eat ramen but not as much as I used to. Suddenly a trap door opened up beneath us and we fell into a long tunnel and a few seconds later I landed onto a plush couch rather painfully "Ouch, okay that hurts. Oh hey Jerry why have you called us here today?" I asked rather sarcastically as I tried to recover my wounded pride "Naruto I have news about the device." Jerry said as he paced around his desk that immediately captured my attention "What is it?" I asked, Jerry stopped pacing and stood behind his desk with a sigh he looked at me deep into my eyes that are filled with concern for me "We have the machine operational, but it has a short window of opportunity in order for you to return home if you don't return home within seventy-two hours you will be stuck here permanently. I'll leave you to make your decision." with those words my entire world shattered into nothingness.

A few hours later I sat in my room at the villa replaying what Jerry said in my head I thought about why should I stay here and each and every time I do so only one reason comes to mind; Alex my redemption, my soul mate and my student in the arts of ninjutsu she is the reason I should stay. But on the other hand there is my duty to my village and the promises I made to the people I care about_ What do you think fox? Should I go home or do I stay here with Alex? _I asked the fox the fox was silent for a moment then he replied in a somewhat somber tone **Honestly kit, I have no clue on ho to answer that question. All I can say is that no matter which way you see it you're screwed kit. And I was really starting to like Alex she reminded me of a mortal I once knew back when I was a kit myself. Ah, those were happy times for me, one day she asked me if I was mortal would I consider her to be my bride I nearly leapt for joy and we agreed to meet later that night, but when I found her she was brutally murdered her corpse laid there for me to find. I cried long and hard that night. I never found out who killed her after all this time. I nearly gave up my demon hood in order to be with someone I truly loved. And I made a promise to myself and to her I will protect the innocent with all my might. It was millennia later that I was tricked into attacking your village and you know the rest of the story. **The fox said as I listened intently to his story, if he was willing to sacrifice everything for the girl then maybe I should think about what exactly I want out of life. I mean I want to become hokage to lead my people into an era of peace and prosperity. I made a promise to bring back Sauske to the village and I've never backed down from a promise, ever. I will also miss my friends so very much. After what seemed like hours of internal debating I made a decision.

I arrived at WHOOP headquarters a few hours later via my own methods I went to Jerry's office and placed my communicator on his desk "I'm going back home. But I need to prepare my goodbyes, I want you to prepare the machine for a one way trip home." I turned to leave and I stopped at the door and turned and faced Jerry "It has been an honor and a privilege to work for you and I shall miss you very much. You remind me of the third hokage. Full of honor and dignity." I said before I left to begin packing my things.

The next day all of us are standing at the dimensional portal ready to say goodbye I sealed all of the things I own into a single scroll I hugged Sam and Clover "I'll miss you two very much. You made me feel like I it's like to be part of a family." I said as I handed them headbands colored after their spy suits respectively "My gift to the both of you." I said as I placed the headbands into their hands I walked over to Jerry and held out my hand to him, Jerry smiled and shook my hand "Jerry, I truly thank you for letting me stay here in your world you made me feel at home since I arrived here. No words can say how much I appreciate that." I said as I handed him a black headband I finally walk over to Alex "So this is it huh?" Alex asked me as I brushed away a tear from her cheek and I noticed very faint whisker marks similar to mine "Alex I swear to you once I finish my business at home I will return here and we will create our own future together. No matter what." I promised as Alex gave me a necklace and placed it around my neck, it was heart-shaped and it opened to reveal a photo of her and I "I took the photo of us in the photo booth and placed it in there. It's to remind you of whom you're looking forward to when you come back here. I'll keep training until I see you again. " Alex said as the portal opened, I grabbed her hand and kissed her deeply. As my lips parted form hers I slowly walked toward the portal taking in the final moments I'll have in this alternate world where I found the love of my life. Until at last I am standing directly in front of the portal I turned and waved goodbye and took in a deep breath and walked through.

_To be concluded._

_Me: The final chapter is coming up so prepare for a tearjerker._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	10. The most difficult choice

**9-Tailed Spy**

**Chapter 10: The most difficult choice**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This is it the final chapter to part one of this fic._

_Naruto: So this is it huh? I enjoyed it while it lasted._

_Me: Hold on Naruto there's still part two that I'll write after I write Totally Phantom._

_Naruto: Really? Whew that's a relief Jlargent does not own Naruto or Totally Spies._

_Me: Thank you Naruto and here we go. Note: The events of volume 27 of Naruto never happened in this fic so it's a sort of alternative universe._

Naruto's POV

There was a brilliant flash of light when I stepped through the portal momentarily blinding me when the light faded I could see that I'm at the valley of the end, the sight of a familiar setting reaffirms my suspicion that I'm finally home again. Suddenly a kunai flew past me I turned and pulled out my kunai only to see my sensei Kakashi I relaxed and put my kunai away "It's good to see you again Naruto. It's been awhile." Kakashi said in his somewhat bored tone of voice I nodded as he approached me "How long has it been here?" I asked Kakashi looked me up and down appraisingly seemingly sizing me up to determine weather how much I've changed finally Kakashi said "It's been about five months now. You had the village worried about you. But I'm glad to see that you're safe and sound." I sighed as I sucker punched Kakashi in the jaw the force of the punch sends Kakashi onto the ground writhing in pain "That's for playing favoritism towards Sauske and allowing him to join Orochimaru." I said as I kicked him in the sides a few times for good measure (AN: I know you wanted this, and let's face it Kakashi's an idiot.). I finished dealing punishment to him long enough to vent my pent up frustration about leaving Alex "Let's go home." I said as I proceeded to walk back to the home I have not seen in five months.

A few hours later I arrived back at my apartment, surprisingly it's still intact I thought the villagers would jump at the chance at ransacking or trashing my room as a form of retribution. I sighed as I began unpacking my things; in a matter of two hours I rearranged my room to be more comfortable. My DVD collections sitting on an empty shelf, my PS3 connected to my TV and all other essentials were put into their place. After I placed a photo of me and Alex near my bed I sat there and it finally hit me I'll probably never see her again, I just kept sitting there in numb shock until finally it faded. I stood up and proceeded to head out the door to my favorite ramen stand to order a bowl in her name. For the first time in the history of Konoha I was not really hungry, I only ate one bowl of miso ramen and said that was it, the owner stood there as I declined another offering of ramen, I paid my tab and went to the hokage tower to talk to Tsunade, I have not seen her in five months and she would want a full report about my actions in that other world.

I arrived at the tower a hour later taking my time, all along the way over to the tower I ran into my fellow shinobi I said hello and caught up with current events with my friends, it's funny one part of me really miss them being gone for so long but another part of me could care less about how they've been. Finally I walked into Tsunade's office after saying hello to Shizune I politely knocked on the door and opened it and there she sat completely sober and awake "Hello brat, I heard you were back in town." she said I smiled, I bowed and raised my head to face her "It's good to be back home Lady Tsunade." I said as Tsunade sat there slack jawed in the time that she's known me I've always called her Baa-Chan or Granny Tsunade not once have I ever called her by any honor-fic to see her expression is priceless. Finally she regained her composure she put her elbows on the desk "It's good to have you back home Naruto we all missed you very much." I smiled "I need to fill you in on what've done since I was over there." I then began telling her all what've done since the moment I arrived into that alternate world in detail when I described the technology that is there she raised an eyebrow in amazement. And when I told her how the fox and I saved Alex from dying she gasped in shock at the fox's sacrifice of one of it's tails to save Alex and she paid rapt attention at my attempts to teach her ninjutsu and when I finished my story I sat there on the verge of tears, Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug, I was shocked at first but I realized what she wanted me to do and I freely cried in her arms, after awhile I calmed down and Tsunade released me I looked at her face like a mother loving a son "Naruto you have truly suffered and I cannot help but feel as though you deserved better but I have something to ask you. But now is not the time or place for it. I want you to come back here in a few weeks and I'll give you you're first mission as a ninja of the leaf village since you have returned. Until then you are dismissed." Tsunade said as I stood up and left the office to return to my apartment.

The weeks passed quickly until at last I returned to the tower I enter Tsunade's office and my perverted sensei Jiraiya stood in the office with Tsunade seemingly in the midst of conversation, Jiraiya finally noticed that I was there "Hey kid it's good to see you again. Tsunade told me what's happened and I hope that I can help you in anyway possible." I smiled and shook Jiraiya's hand "It's good to see you too pervy-sage." I said as he twitched at my now infamous nickname I have for him Tsunade chuckled for a moment and then grew serious "Sorry Naruto but we're not here to make small talk. I have a mission for you and it will take you awhile to accomplish. You are to go on a two-year training trip with Jiraiya; the purpose of this is to prepare you for when you encounter the Akatsuki. We still don't know why they are after you but we are preparing you for when you have to fight them." Tsunade leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and smiled " Take care of yourself kid. And while you're at it knock some sense into Jiraiya." Tsunade said as I smiled at her " I promise I'll give him a few whacks for you." I promised as we left the office after a quick detour to my apartment to pack my things we arrived at the gate only to see all my friends awaiting us one by one each of them wished me good luck on my journey, I stopped and noticed Gaara and his siblings were also there in attendance to see me off. I made my goodbyes and started my long walk that would take me away from my home for the next two years and in that time I hope that I can truly become a stronger person.

_The End. For Now._

_Me: Well that's it for part one of this story. Stay tuned for the second installment coming soon._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
